Heidi Lorenzo
"I have a great life, I have a great job. Please don't take this away from me." Heidi Marie Lorenzo † was one of Austria's most talented alpine skiers. She competed in the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang, South Korea, and won three gold medals and one silver medal. History Heidi was born to Hanna Lorenzo (née Vogt) and Felix Klaus in Graz, Austria. She was one of the many Klaus children who were born out of wedlock and to Felix Klaus. She was born in Graz after Felix was spending time away from his girlfriend at the time, Jessica Trevelyan, who had given birth to Damien Trevelyan 3 years prior and would go on to give birth to Aella Trevelyan a year after Heidi was born. She is the third oldest Klaus child, with Damien the eldest, then Adele Bradshaw, herself, Aella and then Lea Klaus. At the age of 5, Hanna Vogt married Christian Lorenzo, who Heidi calls her father. Heidi was never told who her true father was until Lea visited her in Season 6. Skiing Sensation Heidi competed in the 2018, 2014 and 2010 Winter Olympics and therefore visited Pyeongchang, Sochi and Vancouver. She was too young to compete in the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, Italy, as she had only just turned 15. She began skiing when she was 8 years old after learning from one of her mother's best friends. She began competing professionally at the age of 12 and became regional champion at 14 and national champion at 15. She has a total of 25 gold medals, 16 silver and 19 bronze. 2022's Winter Olympics in Beijing, China, would have been her last, until her death. Now, as well as still competing, she also teaches and is a qualified instructor. Her boyfriend, Lukas Klapfer, is also part of the Olympic team. Finding Out Her True Self In Season 6, her unknown half-sister, Lea Klaus, visits after she becomes aware that Heidi is being targeted by her murderous half-siblings, Aella and Damien. Lea tells Heidi all about who she really is and how it shouldn't change any perspective of herself or of life. Lea says she's come to realise that she is the daughter of a playboy who was a deceitful liar. Lea also tells Heidi, who reacts negatively, that she is under siege and she has enlisted Charlie Bradshaw and Alex Tindall's help to keep her safe. Reluctant, Heidi agrees. Death After two nights of nothing unusual, Heidi regains hope. She manages to convince Lea - or thinks she has - that she will not die. However, due to a chain of unfortunate and ironic events, Heidi is kidnapped by Damien and Aella and taken to the top of the slopes to where a shack controlling the ski lift is. Aella turns the ski lift off, trapping Lea, Charlie and Alex on it. Lea manages to climb onto the ski lift shaft, however reaches the shack too late as Heidi is being disemobied by a chainsaw and axe.